Of Diapers and Dilemmas
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Neptr and BMO finally have their robot wedding, but they feel like a little something is missing in their life together. When they decide they want a family, what can they do? Nothing. But with the help of Princess Bubblegum, BMO and Neptr's wish comes true. The princess hooks up a few wires, moves a few things around, and BMO is... pregnant! Chaos ensues! BMOnep mpreg.


**Of Diapers and Dilemmas **

* * *

Neptr and BMO finally have their robot wedding, but they feel like a little something is missing. When they decide they want a family, what can they do? Nothing. But with the help of Princess Bubblegum, BMO and Neptr's wish comes true. The princess hooks up a few wires, moves a few things around, and BMO is... pregnant?! Chaos ensues! BMOnep mpreg.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Little Somethin' Somethin'**

* * *

"Neptr!" Jake yelled. "BMO!" Finn cried. The two boys were searching for the two robots, since they knew today was their special day. They eventually found them sleeping side by side on the couch. "Goooddd morning lovebots!" Finn and Jake said in unison. They opened their eyes quickly. BMO yawned, and smiled up at Neptr. Neptr sighed and smiled back tiredly.

"Lady, bring in the cake!" Jake called, and watched his wife squeeze through the door with the wedding cake. It was beautifully decorated with ruffles and flowers, and had gorgeous white icing, with strawberry filling that melted in your mouth. BMO let out the most adorable gasp. "It is beautiful! Thankies!" he exclaimed in his cute little voice. Lady smiled, and talked through her old-man-voice translator. "Your welcome!" she giggled and placed it up on the table. "Okay so, we have this all planned out." Finn stated. "Bubblegum and Marceline were supposed to decorate the church, me and Jake are gonna marry you guys, Lady is in charge of the food, and LSP is in charge of getting the word out." Finn explained. "Lets get this party started." Jake laughed.

"Hey, Jake and Lady, You guys stay here and help get BMO and Neptr ready. I'm gonna go see if we're all set." Finn winked and rushed out of the treehouse. "Okay, come on Neptr." Jake picked the small robot up, and BMO hopped on Lady's back and she flew her slender body to the bathroom to get the little robot ready. She dug through the closet and found the tiny wedding dress that she and Bubblegum had designed. It was strapless, and was train-styled, and would fit his tiny body perfectly. BMO blushed and smiled sheepishly as she put it around him and tied up the silk strings in the back. "This really suits you!" Lady complimented, and the small robot giggled. "I look very nice!" BMO had the cutest little grin on his screen.

In Finn and Jake's room, Jake did a few simple adjustments for Neptr. He removed his can, and put a bowtie on him. He cleaned him off a bit with a wipe and crossed his arms. He examined the robot and chuckled at the result. "Lookin' good." He picked him up again, and he and Lady bumped into each other on the way out. BMO and Neptr stared at each other and blushed. Jake got on Lady's back, and she flew off quickly to the church. She landed swiftly, twisting her body around and kissing Jake on the cheek. Almost everyone was in the church. Lumpy Space Princess sure did get the word out quick. Finn smiled and everyone was silent. "Okay, Well, welcome to BMO and Neptr's wedding dudes... and ladies... This is a really big day for them, and I hope they have a happy long life together. So... lets waste no time getting these two together." Finn smiled and hopped off of the platform. He walked down with BMO, while Jake walked down with Neptr.

They made it up to the top of the platform, and BMO held Neptr's one arm. Jake cleared his throat rather loudly before speaking. "We're gathered here today to celebrate the joining together of-" he couldn't continue, as Cinnamon Bun bursted out crying. "It's so beautiful!" he cried loudly, and BMO looked around uncomfortably. He loved being around people, but he couldn't handle being in front of big crowds. Neptr gave him a reassuring smile, and they continued listening to Jake. "Without further or do, let's begin this."

As the vows were said between them, rituals were done, and weddingly-things were finished, they were relieved. "I now pronounce you robot and game system. You may kiss the console." Jake smiled and everyone clapped as their heads clanked together as they touched, screen to screen. Princess Bubblegum let a few tears roll down her cheeks happily, and Finn gave her a hug. Everyone rejoiced and was happy for the couple. "Let's party!" Marceline cried. Everyone cheered even louder as the lights dimmed. BMO and Neptr cut the cake, and everyone got a slice. They then had their first slow dance together. Soon the party ended, and Jake went out drunk as a skunk, and went back to the Candy Kingdom with Lady, while Finn took Bubblegum to have a picnic.

BMO and Neptr were actually quite far from home, so they tried to find the way back alone. BMO help Neptr's arm, whimpering, since he was scared. "Neptr... I'm scared." He whispered. Neptr couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I'll protect you, no matter what." They suddenly heard a loud screech coming from above, and BMO squealed as he felt himself be lifted off the ground. Neptr looked up, and saw that an owl had gripped the back of BMO's long dress with his claws. BMO also had a scratch on his screen. "Neptr!" BMO cried. Neptr felt something different happening to him. His eyes glowed bright red, and a slot on his back opened, and a laser came upward. BMO cried and moved out of the way as the laser shot the owl right in the eye. It dropped BMO to the ground, and the laser went back down into Neptr's back.

Neptr frowned. "You okay BMO? Your face is scratched..." Neptr lowered his arm, and lifted BMO. "I'm fine..." BMO whimpered, and snuggled closer to Neptr. They began to head home, finally finding the trail that led there. They walked in, and shut the door behind them. They got on the couch, and BMO looked very sad. "Whats wrong muffin?" Neptr frowned as well as he took some special oil that helped clear up scratches from a cabinet above the fridge. "I'm just kind of sad about something... something you wouldn't understand." BMO sighed, and let Neptr apply the oil. BMO let Neptr remove his dress as well, and he folded it. He placed it beside him, and let Neptr sit beside him.

"Talk to me about it. You know I would never judge my sweet muffin." Neptr put his arm around BMO's back. Little did they know, Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, and Lady, were listening outside the door. "Well..." BMO took a deep breath. "I wish we could have a family of our own, but we cannot!" BMO covered his screen with his tiny hands, and it hit Neptr like a ton of bricks. He felt bad as well, and nuzzled BMO in hopes that it woud cheer him up. Outside, Bubblegum realized that she had some of her science equipment in her purse. "Finn... we need to talk." she stated. "Okay." Finn whispered, feeling sympathy for his robots. Jake and Lady listened in on the plan.

"I can rewire BMO, and while hes turned off, I can place a model inside of him, and I can hook a few wires up that can help charge the model and help develop its system until it is ready to come out of his back slot as he and Neptr's offspring. All I have to do is get some of their DNA and create the model with my equipment." Bubblegum smiled, and everyone grinned and nodded in unison. When they walked inside, BMO and Neptr were already asleep. "Perfect." Bubblegum grinned.

**The Next Morning...**

BMO woke up the next morning and whimpered. He felt strange, and a bit weak. He heard a clank, and looked around. He heard Neptr in the kitchen, and the noise was closer, so it couldn't have been him. He examined the atmosphere around him, and he heard it again. He realized it was coming from himself. He was totally silent, and felt something pressing against his inside metal. He blushed. He felt a strong kick and he gigged. "Oh!" he laughed, and Neptr rolled in, giving him a strange glare. Finn and Jake were coming down the ladder silently, and watched them. Neptr came closer. "What is it?" he questioned. BMO giggled and placed his hands over his mid-section. "Neptr..." he giggled hysterically, his screen becoming warm, pure love showing in his eyes. "I think I am pregnant!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

Well, there you guys have it. I really and truly worked hard on this. It took two hours to complete. I hope you liked it as much as i did, so please be respectful and take a second to favorite, follow, and leave a review. Tell me what you think. Tell me what you would like to see in later chapters, what you liked, what i should work on, etc. Thanks for reading! Love ya!


End file.
